1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power exchange device, a power exchange method, a program, and a power exchange system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a universal serial bus (USB) port for connecting to another information processing device tends to be provided in information processing devices. When a USB port of an information processing device and a USB port of another information processing device are connected by a universal serial bus (USB) cable, power exchange can be achieved as well as data communication between the devices.
More specifically, when a predetermined voltage is applied to a “VBUS” of the USB port of a host-side information processing device, a device-side information processing device can obtain the predetermined voltage via the “VBUS” of the USB port of the device itself.
Further, recently, wireless power transmission devices have been proposed that can transmit electric power wirelessly. An example of the wireless power transmission devices is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-238548. More specifically, the wireless power transmission device described in JP-A-2006-238548 aims to improve power transmission efficiency, and displays a screen corresponding to the result of electric power reception by a power receiving device.
In addition, standardization measures for wireless USB systems that perform data exchange by replacing a wired USB cable with a wireless communication protocol have been completed. The wireless USB system is superior in terms of user friendliness, because it is not necessary to physically connect information processing devices using a USB cable when performing data communication between the information processing devices.